El Paso Final
by Victor Manuel
Summary: La he perdido... para siempre...' Las lágrimas surcan su rostro en la Torre. James va a dar el último paso hacia el vacío, cuando...


**EL PASO FINAL  
**

**Nota de Autor:** Os presento un fanfic corto, pero emotivo, y que significa mucho para mí. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Y no os olvidéis de los reviews!

Hay momentos en los que decides si vivir o morir… si vale la pena seguir luchando, si vale la pena sufrir… Hay momentos en la vida en los que la muerte parece la única opción posible. Las lágrimas inundan tus ojos y tu corazón, cegándote, y delante el vacío, negro como la noche, esperando que des… el paso final. Es triste, si, pero así fue mi historia…

------------------------------

Un día estaba bajando las escaleras que iban a la puerta principal cuando, de pronto, algo me hizo parar en seco. Al fondo, preciosa como la primera vez que la vi, estaba Lily. Era guapísima, un cuerpo perfecto y lo mejor de todo: su encanto no solo era exterior, sino también interior. En resumen, era la chica de mi vida y, siendo éste el último curso en el que estaríamos juntos, lo único que deseaba era (antes de que fuera demasiado tarde) estar junto a ella, abrazarla, besarla…

Pero algo cambió todas estas luces de esperanza en oscuridad, volviendo mi vida del revés. Lily no estaba sola, Michael Clerk (un alumno de 6º de Ravenclaw) la tenía contra la pared, rostro con rostro, y susurrándole algo al oído.

Los celos me hicieron hervir la sangre y la cabeza me dio vueltas, sensación que empeoró cuando Clerk empezó a besar al ángel de mis sueños.

De repente todo color desapareció de mi vida, estuve a punto de desmayarme… "La he… la he perdido… para siempre…". Y en el último momento me apoyé en la pared para evitar la caída.

Dejaron de besarse y los ojos de Lily se encontraron con los míos. Negando lentamente con la cabeza, como negando lo evidente, di media vuelta y salí corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, como huyendo de mi desgraciado infortunio…

-¡JAMES¡JAMES, ESPERA!

Los gritos de la única que amaba se hacían oír en el torbellino que era ahora mi mente. "Imaginaciones… seguro que es lo que desearía que ocurriera… ¡que todo esto no fuera verdad! Que después de tanto empeño… no la haya perdido, ojalá…".

Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y los gritos fueron disminuyendo en mi mente conforme era conquistada por la agonía y la desesperanza. "Todo ha acabado… todo…".

-¡JAMES!

Alguien con quien estuve a punto de chocar me retuvo firmemente, cogiéndome del brazo y obligándome a volverme. Sirius, mi mejor amigo, me miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Qué demonios ha…?

-Lily… la he perdido… la he perdido…

-¿Cómo? Pero si ella...

Le sonreí con una sonrisa imagen de mis sentimientos: fría, carente de felicidad o alegría.

-Todo ha acabado, Sirius, no hay vuelta atrás – le dije seriamente.

Con una última mirada a mi amigo, le solté el brazo y seguí corriendo. Mi última frase me había abierto los ojos, unos ojos sin mirada, y me di cuenta de que si… no había vuelta atrás.

Llegué a la Torre de Astronomía, el rostro surcado de viejas lágrimas y los ojos serenos, sin expresión, una decisión en la mente y roto el corazón: "La vida… para mí se ha acabado. Lily es la chica de mi vida, mi mayor ilusión, la única causa de mi felicidad. Sin ella… ¡se acaba todo¿Qué es el Quidditch sin ella? Es como volar sin escoba… acabaría estrellándome contra un árbol… ¿Y ser auror¿para qué esforzarme en la lucha contra el mal si ya no me queda qué proteger¿¡Entonces qué sentido tiene mi vida sin ella?

-¡NINGUNO – grité a la Luna, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo - ¡SI LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA, PARA QUÉ LUCHAR POR LA JUSTICIA¿QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO¿NO HE CAMBIADO¿NO ME HE ESFORZADO LO SUFICIENTE¡PERO NO¡TENÍAS QUE LLEVÁRTELA¿NO¡LA ÚNICA ILUSIÓN DE MI VIDA!

Ya sin fuerzas para sostenerme caí arrodillado al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, mirando al satélite, con las lágrimas empañando mis gafas.

-Y se ha ido… - susurré – se ha ido para siempre… La he perdido… por mi culpa… por no ser lo suficientemente bueno… ¡por no estar a la altura de merecer tal perfección!

De repente en mis ojos brillaron una nueva luz, una luz sobrecogedora, vestigio de una decisión aterradora: una luz de suicidio.

-Si ya no merece la pena vivir¿para qué hacerlo entonces? Todos estarán mejor sin mí, sin tener que aguantarme… y Lily podrá ser feliz con Clerk, sin temor a que me inmiscuya… debo desaparecer… por el bien de Lily.

Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí a las almenas de la torre. Subiéndome a ellas, vi la que podría ser la última imagen de mi vida: la luz de la Luna iluminaba los jardines de Hogwarts con un tono azulado. Al fondo se podía ver el lago, grande y hermoso, saludando con el reflejo del astro. El viento mecía las copas de los árboles, que parecían despedirse de mí. "El único lugar en el que descubrí que era la felicidad y la amistad, el amor y el dolor, lo mejor… y lo peor".

-Todo ha acabado para mí, ya no merece la pena vivir…

-¿Ni siquiera por mí? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. En la puerta de la Torre estaba Lily, mirándome como nunca antes me había mirado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Corriendo detrás tuya, me encontré a Sirius Black. Me dijo, asustado, que le habías dicho hacia tan solo un minuto que me habías perdido para siempre y después saliste corriendo. Estaba en shock y temía por tu vida. Y veo… que estaba en lo cierto.

Le di la espalda para no tener que ver sus ojos, llenos de tristeza, y me quedé mirando fijamente el horizonte.

-Estorbo… sobro en esta vida, pues he perdido lo que más quería… lo mejor será que te vayas con Clerk y seas feliz con él – y añadí respirando hondo – te lo mereces…

-¿Y quién te dice que sea Clerk con quien yo quiera estar?

Me volví, confuso, y la miré intensamente.

-Te vi besándote con Clerk y susurrándoos cosas, supongo que estaría declarándose o algo…

-Si, tienes razón, se estaba declarando – cerré los ojos con fuerza, para reprimir las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir - ¡pero le dije que no!

-¿Entonces por qué le besaste! – dije, mirándola de nuevo.

-¡Fue él quien me besó a mí! De repente, te vi mirándonos arriba de las escaleras ¡y le aparté de un empujón! Pero cuando me giré hacia ti… ya te habías ido. Te grité y grité pero no me oíste.

-Si te oí… pero no te presté atención, porque creía que estaba volviéndome loco… entonces… ¿es cierto?

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues claro. Yo… te quiero… solo a ti.

-¿Có… cómo? – tartamudeé, asombrado.

-Aunque no lo creas¡he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí! Pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo ni a demostrarlo…

-¿Entonces por qué siempre estabas enfadada conmigo?

-¡Para tapar mis verdaderos sentimientos, James! Tenía miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta…

Nos miramos fijamente y sentimos como si las dos últimas piezas del puzzle se juntaran, completando el vacío del que se había adueñado mi vida.

-Dame la mano, James, por favor… - me suplicó Lily, ofreciéndome su mano – por favor…

Vacilé un momento, pero finalmente tomé una decisión, la decisión de mi vida… y le cogí la mano, acercándome a ella y abrazándola.

-¿Cómo… cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees, James Potter, mucho más de lo que crees…

-Entonces, ahora me toca a mi conocerte¿no? A la verdadera Lily, sin la máscara que te impusiste para ocultar tus sentimientos.

Y acariciándole el rostro con la mano… apartándole el flequillo… con una sonrisa enamorada, a la luz de la Luna en una noche de ensueño… nos besamos como si fuera la última vez que lo haríamos.

-Te amo, Lily, te amo…

-Y yo también a ti.


End file.
